Were
Description Weres are half human and half animal creatures originating from Cyrodil They typically have dark skin, dark eyes, dark hair, and features pertaining to their animals (eX: Werewolves have sharp claws and hairy bodies) . There are a few weres that are known to be lightskinned and have fair hair through generations of breeding in Idris. It is very common for weres straight from Cyrodil to have learning disabilities, mental retardation, scars, missing parts, blindness, and deafness. Calling a Were dumb, stupid, etc is considered extremely offensive, considering they may be because of their heritage-- the average age of mothers for weres is thirteen years old and for father it is thirty six years old. Learning disabilities have been known to pass on through generations. (Ex: Noctus Windsire- Dyslexia) They often either have starving, thin bodies or thick muscular bodies. Their facial features are often described as 'pretty' and 'beautiful', because they were specifically bred to look amazing. It is often noted weres are also above average when it comes to the size of male genitalia and smaller female breasts. How they are Perceived Weres have a hard time surviving in both Idris and Cyrodil-- though, unarguably they will reside in Idris over Cyrodil. In Cyrodil weres are seen as slaves and pets. Vampires often use the excuse of "They are animals, so they deserve to be treated like them." Weres are forcefully bred together for certain tasks, beaten, killed, raped, and tortured. Torture methods similar to Cyrodil's are scarcely used because they are deemed "Far too cruel and an unfair and unjust punishment" ''-- but Weres have been known to use the torture methods to murder. One of the most common torture methods in Cyrodil is hanging the were upside down by the feet- with their legs spread. A saw is placed on the genitalia and sawed downwards. In their position, the were victim is unable to scream and cry. Death can take up to hours because all your blood flows towards your head-- so sawing will cause minor bleeding. Werewolves are most discriminated against, even by other weres, because a wolf is often seen as evil and conniving. They are often denied jobs and opportunities, causing most of them to live out in the Lovaski Gang ghettos and commit acts to survive that promote the idea of them being wrongful. '''Racist Slurs:' Retarded, dumb Cykas- offensively referring to their dark skin Kukura- (Mostly to wolves) means "dog" and is often interpreted as being weak and lowly, like a peasant. Powers/Effects Weres will transform during the full moon. They lose control and go on long hunts- and Cyrodil weres have known to crave human flesh instead of animals. Weres can gain control during their transformation through years of training. They often have increased strength and speed-- but a major weakness to silver. Silver-made wounds can only heal naturally and no amount of pills or magic will make the pain lessen or for the wound to go away. Silver-made wounds will almost always leave scars. Known Weres: Noctus Alfred Winston Marcelo Mouschi